The present invention relates to a method for operating a driver assist system of an automobile providing information relating to a passing maneuver, in particular a recommendation discouraging a passing maneuver, with a camera provided on or in at least one outside mirror and oriented in the driving direction of the automobile, with the data from the camera being evaluated by the driver assist system. The invention also relates to an automobile with such driver assist system.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
When driving in an automobile, it is frequently different for the driver to correctly evaluate the actual risk of a passing maneuver. In particular when the automobile, for example on a rural road, is driving behind trucks, buses, minivans or minibuses, the passing maneuver is frequently made more difficult because the large automobile in front may make it impossible or difficult to see the opposite lane and hence also the oncoming traffic. Drivers must then frequently tilt their head to the side window before the passing maneuver or must drive far into the opposite lane so as to be able to detect oncoming traffic.
It was therefore proposed to assist the driver by integrating a camera in a side mirror of the automobile, in particular at the outermost tip of the side mirror, wherein the camera is oriented in the driving direction. For example, the image from the camera may be displayed on a display means located in the automobile, for example on a display screen, allowing a driver to evaluate the viability of a passing maneuver.
Another conventional system for obstacle detection for automobiles uses in addition a radar system which, however, requires an additional radar sensor which takes up space.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved method for operating a driver assist system with which a passing recommendation, in particular a passing warning, can be more safely and more easily provided.